FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a display panel with half-source-driving structure. As shown, the display panel 100 in this embodiment includes a plurality of data lines 102, a plurality of scan lines 104 and a plurality of sub-pixels 106 arranged in a matrix manner. Specifically, each same-column sub-pixel 106 is configured to be electrically connected to one and the same data line 102; each same-row sub-pixel 106 is configured to be electrically connected to two of the scan lines 104, and the sub-pixels 106 electrically connected to the two scan lines 104 are configured to have an intersecting arrangement. In addition, each pixel is constituted by three colors of sub-pixels 106, namely R (red), G (green) and B (blue). As illustrated in FIG. 1, the first three R, G and B sub-pixels 106 in the first row corporately constitute one pixel, and the next three R, G and B sub-pixels 106 in the first row corporately constitute another one pixel.
However, the crosstalk issue may occur in some areas of the display panel 100 while the display panel 100 is displaying an image containing a specific pattern. The occurrence of the crosstalk on the display panel 100 will be described in detail in the following description with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a schematic simulation view illustrating the occurrence of the crosstalk on the display panel 100 while the display panel 100 is displaying an image containing the aforementioned specific pattern. As shown, an area 110 (indicated by dotted lines) on the display panel 100 is an area corresponding to the specific patterns. Each specific pattern is constituted by four pixels in row; specifically, the first two pixels each have a black color (indicated with slash lines), and the consequent two pixels each have a white color (indicated with nothing). In addition, it is understood the first two pixels, as well as the sub-pixels 106 therein, in this specific pattern each have the lowest gray level due to having a black color; and the flowing two pixels, as well as the sub-pixels 106 therein, each have the highest gray level due to having a white color. Moreover, to emphasize the crosstalk effect on the display panel 100, the pixels in the rest area (except the area 110) are exemplified by having other colors (for example, a gray color) and are indicated with dots.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, because the specific patterns are contained in the image being displayed, the crosstalk may occur in some areas on the display panel 100, specifically, the areas within the area 110 and the areas 120-1, 120-2 respectively on the right and left sides of the area 110.